Data 7 and Julian/transcript
Note: For clarification, this page uses the template, the article title does not match the URL, the URL shows the true article title. This is the transcript for the second episode of the ''Cybersix'' animated television series, Data 7 and Julian. Transcript Opening theme song: There's a time when the moon reveals its face through the clouds I let out a sigh and want to cry out loud But deep in my heart I feel love so alive In the depths of my soul I know we will survive I'm the one they would break in their greed and their pride But deep in my heart I feel love so alive In the depths of my soul I know we will survive CYBERSIX Doctor Von Reichter: Data 7, watch this. That is Cyber Six. You will find Cyber Six and you will destroy her. Data 7: (roars) Julian: (yawns) Huh? Orlando: Get to work, kid. Julian: Uh, sure. Orlando: You get me a big fat wallet or you don't eat. (coughs) Julian: Can I give you a hand with anything? Man: Uh, thanks Julian, but not today. Come back tomorrow. Julian: Sure. But tomorrow's too late. Mob Boss: And I'm telling you he has no choice. Huh? Orlando: Here's yesterday's take. Mob Boss: He's gotta pay, you got that? Jose: Ha. From now on you work for me. Mob Boss: (laughs) No way. Julian: (sighs) I guess I better do something. Huh? Orlando: What're you doing here? You supposed to be picking wealthy pockets. Julian: Uh, nothing happening out there. Orlando: So make it happen. Julian: Right after I eat. Orlando: (mumbles) You know what you got to do, get me a wallet. Julian: Yeah. Yeah, whatever you say. Lucas: I know it's around here somewhere. You know, I'm sure that bookstore was around here somewhere. Adrian: All lost. To prayers to prayers. All lost. Lucas: Uh, unless Shakespeare knows where the bookstore is, uh, please let me think. Adrian: Think, thought, yeah. The mind is- Julian: Uh, sorry. I should watch where I'm going. Adrian: Well, that's okay. Uh oh, my wallet. He's got my wallet. Lucas: Hey, it's not the end of the world, Adrian. We'll get it back. Come on. Julian: Huh? A picture? Adrian: Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Lucas: Oh wow, you got him. Adrian: Are you okay, Lucas? Lucas: I'll live. Taking other people's belongings is very bad. Adrian: Here, take it. You seem to need it. Lucas: Adrian, that won't help. Julian: You sure? Nah, I don't need your wallet. Thanks anyway. Adrian: You don't know what it's like to be all alone. Lucas: Oh, so you're the expert. Adrian: All he needs is courage and then a little help. Sorry Lucas, I can't come with you. Lucas: Hmph. Jose: Your organization belongs to me now. Techno: Your operation now belongs to Jose. We control the pool halls. Jose: Good work. I'm gonna rule the underworld. You? He sent you? I'll take care of Cybersix, you fur-ball. Data 7: (roars) Jose: Uh, nice kitty. Julian: Sorry. Maria: I'll hold it. Mother: Thank you, Maria. Please hold this for me. Maria: Sure. Man: Uh, can you manage? Mother: Yes, thank you. Thank you, you're a very kind young man. Maria: Thank you. Data 7: (roars) Maria: Bye. Julian: (laughs) Orlando: Having fun, Julian? Julian: No, not really. Orlando: Where's my wallet? Julian: Sorry, no luck yet. Orlando: Oh, is that so? (coughs) You had a wallet and gave it back. Julian: Yeah, that's right. I'm not gonna steal anymore. I quit. Orlando: Nobody told you can stop stealing. Adrian: Julian. Mob Boss: Yeah, I think this place would be perfect for your headquarters. Jose: Yes, I like it. Huh? Orlando: What's going on here? Techno: From now on this place belongs to Jose. Orlando: This is our place. Mob Boss: From now on, uh, Jose is our boss. Jose: I am the king, king of the underworld. Adrian: Jose. 29, I miss you. I let you down, but I won't let that boy down. Female Fixed Idea: (screams) Jose: What? Female Fixed Idea: But there's a huge cat. Jose: Good. Make it get rid of the huge rats. We will use this as our weapons base in Meridiana. Techno: Good idea, boss. Julian: Hm, who are you? Cybersix: You have to get out of here. Julian: I've got nowhere else to go. Cybersix: Please, Julian. Julian: How do you know my name? Cybersix: I know your name and I know what you did at the market today. Julian: So? Cybersix: I'll help you leave this place, I promise. Julian: I hear a lot of promises. Cybersix: Well, I keep my promises, Julian. Julian: Leave her alone. Stop it. Jose: Yes cat, kill her. Julian: No, it's not fair. Jose: I know but it's fun. Get her. Over there. Destroy her. Cybersix: Julian. Julian: Help me. Cybersix: 29. Jose: Now Data 7. Finish her. Cybersix: Huh? You. You're 29. Jose: I said kill her, you worthless rug. Data 7, I order you to kill Cybersix. You're going to disobey me? Data 7: (roars) Jose: Fire. Don't shoot. Stop. Fools. No, shoot, shoot Cybersix and Data 7. Run. Cybersix: You're alive. My brother. (beeping) Von Reichter: You are one of my finest creations. Now you have been reborn in the body of a panther and I will call you Data 7. Julian: Thank you Cybersix and Data 7 for helping me. Cybersix: Julian, a promise is a promise. Endng theme song: As the rain falls on the mountains All my sorrow just salty tears I whisper your name until we’re together Our love will coquer fear Category:Animated Series Category:Episodes (animated series) Category:Transcripts